CXN: Capcom X Namco
CXN: Capcom X Namco is a fighting game that puts Capcom characters against Namco characters. It will be an update to, and will utilize the same gameplay mechanics as, Street Fighter X Tekken. Namco will also be developing their own crossover game entitled NXC: Namco X Capcom. Story As with Street Fighter X Tekken, the center of the conflict between the Capcom and Namco universes is a cubical object that crash-lands in Antarctica. The object is of a mysterious origin and researchers worldwide are unable to determine what purpose it serves. The only thing that can be understood is that when beings come into conflict around this object, it releases a water-like energy that brings more power to the combatants. What they don't know. however, is that the box's power created a rift in the universe, bending the boundaries and bringing people from different periods of time, space, and even reality. Due to the object's tendency to react to conflict between beings, they name it "Pandora". Whilst a standard story is given to most combinations of fighters, specific teams, such as Ryu and Ken or Kazuya and Nina, receive their own unique story elements and rival battles. Characters Capcom #D.D. (Debut) #Rook (Debut) #Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) #Death (Debut) #Shiba Shintaro (Cannon Spike) #Simone (Cannon Spike) #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #Cammy (Street Fighter) #Guile (Street Fighter) #Abel (Street Fighter) #Dhalsim (Street Fighter) #Sagat (Street Fighter) #Rolento (Final Fight) #Ibuki (Street Fighter) #Poison (Final Fight) #Hugo (Final Fight) #Zangief (Street Fighter) #Rufus (Street Fighter) #Balrog (Street Fighter) #Vega (Street Fighter) #Mega Man (Mega Man) #Roll (Mega Man) #Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) #Arthur (Ghost'n Goblins) #Firebrand (Ghost'n Goblins) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Felicia (Darkstalkers) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Jake Mueller (Resident Evil) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Vergil (Devil May Cry) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) #Donovan Baine (Darkstalkers) #Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Mack the Knife (Captain Commando) #Wayne Holden (Lost Planet) #Luka (Lost Planet) #Alia (Mega Man) #Axl (Mega Man) #Tessa (Red Earth) #Mai-Ling (Red Earth) #Teisel Bonne (Mega Man) #Tron Bonne (Mega Man) #Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) #Anakaris (Darkstalkers) #Leo (Red Earth) #Kenji (Red Earth) #Regina (Dino Crisis) #Dylan Morton (Dino Crisis) #Strider Hiryu (Strider) #Ton Pooh (Strider) #Ginzu the Ninja (Captain Commando) #Baby Head (Captain Commando) #Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) #June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) #Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) #Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Lady (Devil May Cry) #Sakura (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Blanka (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Guy (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Cody (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Elena (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Dudley (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Gene (God Hand) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Olivia (God Hand) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Junpei Todoroki (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Arvin Clauford (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Edward Falcon (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rouge (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ada Wong (Resident Evil) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) #M. Bison (Street Fighter) (Sub-Boss for Tekken characters) #Juri Han (Street Fighter) (Sub-Boss for Tekken characters) #Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) (Sub-Boss for Namco characters) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) (Sub-Boss for Namco characters) #Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) (Secret Mid-Boss for Tekken characters) #Omega D.D. (Debut) (Secret Mid-Boss for Namco characters) #Akuma (Street Fighter) (Boss for Tekken characters) #Jedah (Darkstalkers) (Boss for Namco characters) #Oni Akuma (Street Fighter) (Secret Boss for Tekken characters) #Dark Jedah (Debut) (Secret Boss for Namco characters) Namco #Reiji Arisu (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Xiaomu (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Saya (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Katana (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) #Mii Kouryuuji (Project X Zone) #Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) #Nina Williams (Tekken) #Asuka Kazama (Tekken) #Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort (Tekken) #Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) #Kuma (Tekken) #Paul Phoenix (Tekken) #Marshall Law (Tekken) #King (Tekken) #Craig Marduk (Tekken) #Hwoarang (Tekken) #Steve Fox (Tekken) #Julia Chang (Tekken) #Robert "Bob" Richards (Tekken) #Yoshimitsu (Tekken) #Raven (Tekken) #Pac-Man (Pac-Man) #Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) #Blinky (Pac-Man) #Pinky (Pac-Man) #Inky (Pac-Man) #Clyde (Pac-Man) #Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) #KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) #Giorgio Bruno (Time Crisis) #Even Bernard (Time Crisis) #Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul) #Hildegrad von Krone (Soul) #Wild Dog (Time Crisis) #Wild Fang (Time Crisis) #Xiba (Soul) #Yan Leixia (Soul) #Albatross (Rolling Thunder) #Leila Blitz (Rolling Thunder) #Guren (Ninja Assault) #Gunjo (Ninja Assault) #Klonoa (Klonoa) #Guntz (Klanoa) #Reiko Nagase (Ridge Racer) #The Unbounded (Ridge Racer) #Stahn Alleron (Tales) #Rutee Katrea (Tales) #Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) #Terror Mask (Splatterhouse) #Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul) #Natsu (Soul) #Alan Dunaway (Time Crisis) #Wesley Lambert (Time Crisis) #Cervantes de Leon (Soul) #Ivy Valentine (Soul) #Brad Hawkins (Urban Reign) #Shun Ying Lee (Urban Reign) #Keith Martin (Time Crisis) #Robert Baxter (Time Crisis) #Count Auguste (Vampire Night) #Bathe'lemy (Vampire Night) #Patroklos Alexander (Soul) #Pyrrha Alexander (Soul) #Kite (.hack) #Blackrose (.hack) #Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Bryan Fury (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #JACK-X (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lei Wulong (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Christie Monteiro (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Z.W.E.I. (Soul) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Viola (Soul) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yuri Lowell (Tales) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales) (DLC/Limited Edition) #William Bishop (Ace Combat) (DLC/Limited Edition) #José Gutierrez (Ace Combat) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lucky (Lucky & Wild) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Wild (Lucky & Wild) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Susumu Hori (Mr. Driller) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ricardo Blanco (Time Crisis) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Zeus Bertrand (Time Crisis) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jin Kazama (Tekken) (Sub-Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) #Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) (Sub-Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) #Nightmare (Soul) (Sub-Boss for Capcom characters) #Tira (Soul) (Sub-Boss for Capcom characters) #Devil Kazuya (Tekken) (Bonus Mid-Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) #Nine-Tail Reiji (Debut) (Bonus Mid-Boss for Namco characters) #Ogre (Tekken) (Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) #Inferno (Soul) (Boss for Namco characters) #True Ogre (Tekken) (Bonus Boss for Street Fighter/''Final Fight'' characters) #Blue Inferno (Debut) (Bonus Boss for Capcom characters) Guest Characters PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive Capcom Mechancis #Raiden (Metal Gear) (vs. Tekken) #Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) (vs. Namco) #Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) (vs. Tekken) #Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) (vs. Namco) #Nathan Drake (Uncharted) (vs. Tekken) #Mael Radec (Killzone) (vs. Namco) #Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) (vs. Tekken) #Emmett Graves (Starhawk) (vs. Namco) #Chimera Hybrid (Resistance) (vs. Tekken) #Sora (Kingdom Hearts) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Etna (Disgaea) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Heart Aino (Arcana Heart) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Dart (The Legend of Dragoon) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Miku Hatsune (Project Diva) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #PaRappa the Rapper (PaRappa the Rapper) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Tigershark (Invizimals) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #James Heller (Prototype) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Airi (Queen's Blade) (vs. Tekken) #Nanael (Queen's Blade) (vs. Namco) #Nyx (Queen's Blade) (vs. Tekken) #Melpha (Queen's Blade) (vs. Namco) #Alleyne (Queen's Blade) (vs. Tekken) #Shizuka (Queen's Blade) (vs. Namco) #Claudette (Queen's Blade) (vs. Tekken) #Melona (Queen's Blade) (vs. Namco) #Leina (Queen's Blade) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Listy (Queen's Blade) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Irma (Queen's Blade) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Nowa (Queen's Blade) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Tomoe (Queen's Blade) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Echidna (Queen's Blade) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Menace (Queen's Blade) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Elina (Queen's Blade) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Aldra (Queen's Blade) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Icelion (Invizimals) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) Namco Mechanics #Cole MacGrath (Infamous) (vs. Street Fighter) #Kuro (Doko Demo Issyo) (vs. Capcom) #Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) (vs. Street Fighter) #Kratos (God of War) (vs. Capcom) #Sly Cooper (Sly Raccoon) (vs. Street Fighter) #Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) (vs. Capcom) #Booker DeWitt (BioShock) (vs. Street Fighter) #Kat (Grvity Rush) (vs. Capcom) #Nariko (Heavenly Sword) (vs. Street Fighter) #Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Dizzy (Guilty Gear) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rau Utu (The Mark of Kri) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Joel (The Last of Us) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Spike (Ape Escape) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Scott Shelby (Heavy Rain) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Iroha (Samurai Showdown) (vs. Street Fighter) #Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (vs. Capcom) #Mei Fang (Arcana Heart) (vs. Street Fighter) #Doremi (Magical Doremi) (vs. Capcom) #Madoka Magica (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (vs. Street Fighter) #Calico Electronico (Calico Electronico) (vs. Capcom) #Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (vs. Street Fighter) #Sailor Moon (Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon) (vs. Capcom) #Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Musubi (Sekirei) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Moka Akashiya (Rasario + Vampire) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lucia Nanami (Mermaid Melody) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLc/Limited Edition) #Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rolling Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Flameclaw (Invizimals) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) Wii U/3DS Exclusive Capcom Mechanics #Mario (Mario) (vs. Tekken) #Samus Aran (Metroid) (vs. Namco) #Donkey Kong (Mario/''Donkey Kong'') (vs. Tekken) #Kirby (Kirby) (vs. Namco) #Captain Falcon (F-Zero) (vs. Tekken) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) (vs. Namco) #Mickey Mouse (Disney/''Epic Mickey'') (vs. Tekken) #Mr. Game & Watch (Game and Watch) (vs. Namco) #Marth (Fire Emblem) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Wario (Mario/''Wario'') (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo!) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rosie Richmond (Fossil Fighters) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Popo (Ice Climber) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Nostalgia Critic (Channel Awesome) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Matthew (Golden Sun) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Simon Belmont (Castlevania) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Doraemon (Doraemon) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Magikarp (Pokemon) (vs. Namco) #Meowth (Pokemon) (vs. Namco) #Pachirisu (Pokemon) (vs. Namco) #Weegee (Internet Meme) (vs. Namco) #Groudon (Pokemon) (vs. Namco) #Finn (Adventure Time) (vs. Tekken) #Blastoise (Pokemon) (vs. Namco) #Sylveon (Pokemon) (vs. Namco) #Luigi (Mario) (vs. Namco) #Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) (vs. Namco) Namco Mechanics #Link (The Legend of Zelda) (vs. Street Fighter) #Fox McCloud (Star Fox) (vs. Capcom) #Yoshi (Mario/''Yoshi'') (vs. Street Fighter) #Pikachu (Pokémon) (vs. Capcom) #Ness (Earthbound) (vs. Street Fighter) #Solid Snake (Metal Gear) (vs. Capcom) #Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) (vs. Street Fighter) #R.O.B. (Gyromite/''Stack-Up'') (vs. Capcom) #Pit (Kid Icarus) (vs. Street Fighter) #Olimar (Pikmin) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Saki Amamiya (Sin & Punishment) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ray (Custom Robo) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Villager (Animal Crossing) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Alexandra Roivas (Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Angry Video Game Nerd (Cinemassacre) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lip (Puzzle League) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Professor Hershel Layton (Professor Layton) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lassi (Magical Starsign) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Shin Chan (Crayon Shin Chan) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Arceus (Pokemon) (vs. Capcom) #Emolga (Pokemon) (vs. Capcom) #Malleo (Internet Meme) (vs. Capcom) #Kyogre (Pokemon) (vs. Capcom) #Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) (vs. Street Fighter) #Charizard (Pokemon) (vs. Capcom) #Jigglypuff (Pokemon) (vs. Capcom) #Venusaur (Pokemon) (vs. Capcom) #Princess Peach (Mario) (vs. Capcom) #King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda) (vs. Capcom) 360/One Exclusive Capcom Mechanics #Salvador (Borderlands) (vs. Tekken) #Maya (Borderlands) (vs. Namco) #Zer0 (Borderlands) (vs. Tekken) #Axton (Borderlands) (vs. Namco) #Michael (Grand Theft Auto) (vs. Tekken) #Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) (vs. Namco) #Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) (vs. Tekken) #Faith (Mirror's Edge) (vs. Namco) #Blinx (Blinx) (vs. Tekken) #Gaige (Borderlands) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Krieg (Borderlands) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Banjo & Kazooie (Diddy Kong Racing/''Banjo-Kazooie'') (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Artyom (Metro) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) (vs. Tekken') (DLC/Limited Edition) #Alex Mercer (Prototype) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Garrett (Thief) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Marius Titus (Ryse: Son of Rome) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Raidou (Dead or Alive) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) Namco Mechanics #Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) (vs. Street Fighter) #Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) (vs. Capcom) #Connor (Assassin's Creed) (vs. Street Fighter) #Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed) (vs. Capcom) #John Marston (Red Dead) (vs. Street Fighter) #Corvo Attano (Dishonored) (vs. Capcom) #Turok (Turok) (vs. Street Fighter) #Beth Wilder (Quantum Spark) (vs. Capcom) #Cooper Chance (Grabbed by the Ghoulies) (vs. Street Fighter) #Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Big Daddy (BioShock) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Conker (Diddy Kong Racing/''Conker'') (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lightning (Final Fantasy) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Spartan Davis (Halo) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yaiba Kamikaze (Ninja Gaiden) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Chell (Portal) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #William "B.J." Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Japan Only Capcom Mechanics #Kyoryu Red (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Tekken) #Kyoryu Black (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Namco) #Kyoryu Blue (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Tekken) #Kyoryu Green (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Namco) #Kyoryu Pink (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Tekken) #Norimaro (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) (vs. Namco) #Ohama Kagetaka (Real Life Pirate) (vs. Tekken) #Shoutmon X7 (Digimon Fusion) (vs. Namco) #AkibaRed (Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger) (vs. Tekken) #Kyoryu Gold (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kyoryu Cyan (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kyoryu Gray (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kyoryu Violet (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kyoryu Silver (Zyuden SentaI Kyoryuger) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Deathryuger (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ken the Eagle (Gatchaman) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kohei Suwama (Real Life Wrestler) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yagyū Munetoshi (Real Life Samurai) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Sasauraido (Sasuraido) (vs. Tekken'') (DLC/Limited Edition)'' Namco Mechanics #Kamen Rider Wizard (Kamen Rider Wizard) (vs. Street Fighter) #Takuma "Terry" Tsurugi (The Street Fighter) (vs. Capcom) #Pepsiman (Pepsi) (vs. Street Fighter) #Kenshi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (vs. Capcom) #Dokuro Mitsukai (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan) (vs. Street Fighter) #Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G (Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie) (vs. Capcom) #Fujibayashi Nagato (Real Life Ninja) (vs. Street Fighter) #Big O (The Big O) (vs. Capcom) #R1 (Tomica Hero Rescue Force) (vs. Street Fighter) #Ultraman Ginga (Ultraman Ginga) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Gekko Kamen (Gekko Kamen) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Miyamoto (Returner) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Gundam AGE-1 (Mobile Suit Gundam AGE) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Shotaro Kaneda (Akira) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Shuya Nanahara (Battle Royale) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jōkōryū Takayuki (Real Life Sumo Wrestler) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Suguru Awaji (Real Life Olympic Fencer) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Fire-1 (Tomica Hero Rescue Fire) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) Overseas Only Capcom Mechanics #Megaforce Red (Power Rangers Megaforce) (vs. Tekken) #Megaforce Pink (Power Rangers Megaforce) (vs. Namco) #Megaforce Black (Power Rangers Megaforce) (vs. Tekken) #Megaforce Yellow (Power Rangers Megaforce) (vs. Namco) #Megaforce Blue (Power Rangers Megaforce) (vs. Tekken) #Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) (vs. Namco) #Wolverine (Marvel) (vs. Tekken) #Adolf Hitler (Real Life Dictator) (vs. Namco) #Godzilla (Godzilla) (vs. Tekken) #Robo Knight (Power Rangers Megaforce) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Freddy Kreuger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Richard B. Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Spider-Man (Marvel) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Alien (Alien) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Iron Man (Marvel) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (vs. Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Witchblade (Witchblade) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Michael Myers (Halloween) (vs. Tekken'') (DLC/Limited Edition)'' #Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (vs. Tekken) #Mortadelo (Mortadelo y Filemon) (vs. Namco) (DLC/Limited Edition) #David Cameron (Real Life Prime Minister) (vs. Namco) #Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) (vs. Namco) #Fred Figglehorn (Youtube) (vs. Namco) #Jesus Christ (Real Life Christian) (vs. Namco) Namco Mechanics #Power Rider (Power Rider) (vs. Street Fighter) #Æon Flux (Æon Flux) (vs. Capcom) #James Bond (James Bond) (vs. Street Fighter) #Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) (vs. Capcom) #Spock (Star Trek) (vs. Street Fighter) #The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) (vs. Capcom) #Darth Vader (Star Wars) (vs. Street Fighter) #Osama bin Laden (Real Life Terrorist) (vs. Capcom) #Gypsy Danger (Pacific Rim) (vs. Street Fighter) #Spawn (Spawn) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #The Apprentice (Star Wars) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jason Voorhes (Friday the 13th) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Snoop Dogg (Real Life Rapper) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Batman (DC) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Predator (Predator) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yoda (Star Wars) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) (vs. Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Asuka Langley (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (vs. Street Fighter) #Filemon (Mortadelo y Filemon) (vs. Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Barack Obama (Real Life President) (vs. Capcom) #Ika Musume (Squid Girl) (vs. Capcom) #Anonying Orange (Youtube) (vs. Capcom) #Noah (Real Life Patriarch) (vs. Capcom) Cameos E. Honda (Street Fighter): The Pit Stop 109 Mike Haggar (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Sodom (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Abigail (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Damnd (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Axl (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Edi. E (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Grandfather Andore (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Belger (Final Fight): Mad Gear Hideout Mech-Zangief (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter): Cosmic Elevator El Fuerte (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Alex (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Juli (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Juni (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Enero (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Sarai Kurosawa (Street Fighter): Mishima Estate Yun Lee (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Yang Lee (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Hoimei (Street Fighter): The Half Pipe Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter): Sakura and Blanka's Ending/Training Mode Kunimitsu (Tekken): Mishima Estate Armor King (Tekken): King and Marduk's Prologue and Ending Alex (Tekken): Jurassic Era Reseach Facility Ganryu (Tekken): Blast Furnace NANCY-MI847J (Tekken):Urban War Zone Eddy Gordo (Tekken):Christie and Lei's Ending Tiger Jackson (Tekken): The Half Pipe Servbot Head (Mega Man): Urban War Zone Proto Man (Mega Man): Dr. Wily's Lab Bass (Mega Man): Dr. Wily Lab Captain Blue (Viewtiful Joe): Battle Carnival Captain Blue Jr. (Viewtiful Joe): Battle Carnival Blademaster Alastor (Viewtiful Joe): Battle Carnival Jet Black (Viewtiful Joe): Battle Carnival Astaroth (Ghosts'n Goblins): Graveyard Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers): The Dancing Cat Sherry Bilkins (Resident Evil): Neo-Umbrella Dr. Wily (Mega Man): Dr. Wily's Lab Kat (Devil May Cry): Limbo City Eva (Devil May Cry): Limbo City Phineas (Devil May Cry): Limbo City Dolg (Captain Commando): Callisto Shturm Jr. (Captain Commando): Callisto Yamato (Captain Commando): Callisto Monster (Captain Commando): Callisto Dr. T. W. (Captain Commando): Callisto Shturm (Captain Commando): Callisto Druk (Captain Commando): Callisto Blood (Captain Commando): Callisto Doppel (Captain Commando): Callisto Scumocide (Captain Commando): Callisto Carol (Captain Commando): Callisto Wooky (Captain Commando): Callisto Marbin (Captain Commando): Callisto Z (Captain Commando): Callisto Brenda (Captain Commando): Callisto Mardia (Captain Commando): Callisto Kojiro (Captain Commando): Callisto Sasuke (Captain Commando): Callisto Hanzo (Captain Commando): Callisto Musashi (Captain Commando): Callisto Monster (Captain Commando): Callisto Rick (Lost Planet): E.D.N. III Yuri Solotov (Lost Planet): E.D.N. III Bandero (Lost Planet): E.D.N. III Dennis Isenberg (Lost Planet): E.D.N. III Hauzer (Red Earth): Darminor Kongou (Red Earth): Darminor Ravange (Red Earth): Darminor Hydron (Red Earth): Darminor Lavia (Red Earth): Darminor Gi Gi (Red Earth): Darminor Blade (Red Earth): Darminor Scion (Red Earth): Darminor Rick (Dino Cirsis): Ibis Island Edward Kirk (Dino Crisis): Ibis Island Tom (Dino Crisis): Ibis Island Cooper (Dino Crisis): Ibis Island Grandmaster (Strider): Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic Saturn Dyer (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Gamof Gohgry (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Franco Gerelt (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Vector (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Rimgal (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Zelkin Fiskekrogen (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Gore Gajah (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Dr. Eward Bilstein (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Kappah Nosuke (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Blood Barbarians (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Black Hayato (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Ele (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Prince (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Gantetsu (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Claire (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Omega (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Eagle (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Luca (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Shaker (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Ghost Bilstein (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Rain (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Kaede (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Byakko (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Rai-on (Star Gladiator): Neo Tokyo Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools): Taiyo High School Hayato Nekketsu (Rival Schools): Taiyo High School Chairperson (Rival Schools): Taiyo High School Akira Kazama (Rival Schools): Taiyo High School Kaede (Onimusha): Inabayama Keijiro Maeda (Onimusha): Inabayama Jubei Yagyu (Onimusha): Inabayama Oyu of Odani (Onimusha): Inabayama Kotaro Fuma (Onimusha): Inabayama Ekei Ankokuji (Onimusha): Inabayama Magoichi Saiga (Onimusha): Inabayama Nakato Farland (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Halma Frockhart (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Kai (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Kei (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Simon Harvard (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Daichi Yumeno (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Sora (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Reika Amamiya (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Gonzales (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Ricky (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Thomas (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Herman (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Pollin (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Shadow Red (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Amuritta (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Yale (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Arekshim (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Goldibus (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Dr. Tatsumi (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Saori (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Cheung-Ming (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Ivonne (Tech Romancer): Goldibus' Base Rivals All characters (solo or teams) have 1 (or 2) rival that they fight in Stage 6. The Boss characters fight their rivals in Stage 4 (Bonus Mid-Bosses), 7 (Sub-Bosses), or 8 (Bosses and Bonus Bosses). Exclusive characters fight their rivals in Stage 5. *D.D. & Rook vs. Reiji & Xiaomu *Ingrid & Death vs. Saya & Katana *Shiba & Simone vs. Kogoro & Mii *Ryu & Ken vs. Kazuya & Nina *Chun-Li & Cammy vs. Asuka & Lili *Guile & Abel vs. Heihachi & Kuma *Dhalsim & Sagat vs. Paul & Law *Rolento & Ibuki vs. King & Marduk *Poison & Hugo vs. Hwoarang & Steve *Zangief & Rufus vs. Julia & Bob *Balrog & Vega vs. Yoshimitsu & Raven *Mega Man & Roll vs. Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man *Viewtiful Joe & Sexy Silvia vs. Blinky & Pinky *Arthur & Firebrand vs. Inky & Clyde *Morrigan & Felicia vs. Shion & KOS-MOS *Chris & Jake vs. Giorgio & Evan *Dante & Vergil vs. Siegfried & Hilde *Frank West & Chuck Greene vs. Wild Dog & Wild Fang *Donovan & Hsien-Ko vs. Xiba & Leixia *Captain Commando & Mack vs. Albatross & Leila *Wayne & Luka vs. Guren & Gunjo *Alia & Axl vs. Klanoa & Guntz *Tessa & Mai-Ling vs. Reiko & Unbounded *Teisel & Tron vs. Rutee & Stanh *Demitri & Anakaris vs. Rick & Terror Mask *Leo & Kenji vs. Mitsurugi & Natsu *Regina & Dylan vs. Alan & Wesley *Strider Hiryu & Ton Pooh vs. Cervantes & Ivy *Ginzu & Baby Head vs. Brad & Shun *Hayato & June vs. Keith & Robert *Batsu & Hinata vs. Auguste & Bathe'lemy *Trish & Lady vs. Patroklos & Pyrrha *Sakura & Blanka vs. Lars & Alisa *Guy & Cody vs. Bryan & JACK-X *Elena & Dudley vs. Lei & Christie *Samanosuke & Jacques vs. Z.W.E.I. & Viola *Gene & Olivia vs. Yuri & Estillise *Junpei & Arvin vs. Bishop & Gutierrez *Falcon & Rouge vs. Lucky & Wild *Leon & Ada vs. Taizo & Susumu *Yukimura & Masamune vs. Ricardo & Zeus *M. Bison & Juri vs. Jin & Xiaoyu *Wesker & Jill vs. Nightmare & Tira *Evil Ryu vs. Devil *Omega D.D. vs. Nine-Tail Reiji *Akuma vs. Ogre *Jedah vs. Infreno *Oni vs. True Ogre *Dark Jedah vs. Blue Inferno *Raiden vs. Cole *Toro vs. Kuro *Crash vs. Spyro *Sweet Tooth vs. Kratos *Nathan vs. Sly *Radec vs. Sir Daniel *Isaac vs. Booker *Emmett vs. Kat *Chimera vs. Nariko *Sora vs. Cloud *Etna vs. Dizzy *Heart vs. Noel *Dart vs. Rau *Wander vs. Joel *Miku vs. Mai *PaRappa vs. Spike *Ratchet vs. Jak *Tigershark vs. Sackboy *Heller vs. Evil Cole *Airi vs. Kite *Nanael vs. Haruhi *Nyx vs. Sailor Moon *Melpha vs. Doremi *Alleyne vs. Madoka *Shizuka vs. Calico *Claudette vs. BlackRose *Melona vs. Optimus Prime *Leina vs. Skellington *Listy vs. Musubi *Irma vs. Moka *Nowa vs. Lucia *Tomoe vs. Ichigo *Echidna vs. Ikaros *Menace vs. Hyper Blossom *Elina vs. Rolling Bubbles *Aldra vs. Powered Buttercup *Mario vs. Link *Samus vs. Fox *DK vs. Yoshi *Kirby vs. Pikachu *Captain Falcon vs. Ness *Sonic vs. Snake *Mickey vs. Ralph *Mr. Game & Watch vs. R.O.B. *Marth vs. Pit *Wario vs. Olimar *Mac vs. Saki *Chibi-Robo vs. Ray *Wii Fit Trainer vs. Villager *Rosie vs. Alexandra *Popo vs. Starfy *Critic vs. Nerd *Matthew vs. Lip *Hayabusa vs. Layton *Simon vs. Lassi *Doraemon vs. Shin Chan *Salvador vs. Altaïr *Maya vs. Ezio *Zer0 vs. Connor *Axton vs. Edward *Michael vs. John *Juliet vs. Corvo *Aiden vs. Turok *Faith vs. Beth *Blinx vs. Cooper *Gaige vs. Lara *Krieg vs. Big Daddy *Banjo vs. Conker *Artyom vs. Vaas *Joanna vs. Lightning *Fenix vs. Davis *Mercer vs. Yaiba *Garrett vs. Chell *Marius vs. B.J. *Raidou vs. Lu Bu *Rei vs. Langley *Mortadelo vs. Filemon *Kyoryu Red vs. Wizard *Kyoryu Black vs. Terry *Kyoryu Blue vs. Pepsiman *Kyoryu Green vs. Kenshi *Kyoryu Pink vs. Dokuro-Chan *Norimaro vs. Gavan *Kagetaka vs. Nagato *Shoutmon vs. Big O *AkibaRed vs. R1 *Sasuraido vs. Fire-1 *Kyoryu Gold vs. Ginga *Kyoryu Cyan vs. Gekko Kamen *Kyoryu Gray vs. Miyamoto *Kyoryu Violet vs. AGE-1 *Kyoryu Silver vs. Shotaro *Deathryuger vs. Shuya *Ken the Eagle vs. Kenshin *Suwama vs. Takayuki *Munetoshi vs. Awaji *Megaforce Red vs. Power Rider *Megaforce Pink vs. Æon Flux *Megaforce Black vs. Bond *Megaforce Yellow vs. Katniss *Megaforce Blue vs. Spock *Jack vs. Lone Ranger *Wolverine vs. Darth Vader *Hitler vs. Bin Laden *Godzilla vs. Gypsy Danger *Robo Knight vs. Spawn *Indiana Jones vs. The Apprentice *Freddy vs. Jason *Riddick vs. Snoop Dogg *Spider-Man vs. Batman *Alien vs. Predator *Iron Man vs. Yoda *Homer vs. Peter *Witchblade vs. Jackie *Michael vs. Leatherface *Magikarp vs. Arceus *Obama vs. Cameron *Pachirisu vs. Emolga *Weegee vs. Malleo *Groudon vs. Kyogre *Finn vs. Gumball *Blastoise vs. Charizard *Meowth vs. Jigglypuff *Sylveon vs. Venusaur *Luigi vs. Peach *Zelda vs. King Harkinian *Ika Musume vs. Konata Izumi *Fred vs. Anonying Orange *Jesus vs. Noah Arenas Capcom *Jurassic Era Research Facility (Street Fighter) *Urban War Zone (Street Fighter) *The Half Pipe (Street Fighter) *Mad Gear Hideout (Final Fight) *The Pitstop 109 (Street Fighter) *Blast Furnace (Street Fighter) *Cosmic Elevator (Street Fighter) *Antarctica (Street Fighter) *Pandora's Box (Street Fighter) *Training Stage (Street Fighter) *Dr. Wily's Lab (Mega Man) *Battle Carnival (Viewtiful Joe) *Graveyard (Ghosts's Goblins) *The Dancing Cat (Darkstalkers) *Neo-Umbrella (Resident Evil) *Limbo City (Devil May Cry) *Willamette Parkview Mall (Dead Rising) *Callisto (Captain Commando) *E.D.N. III (Lost Planet) *Darminor (Red Earth) *Ibis Island (Dino Crisis) *Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic (Strider) *Neo Tokyo (Star Gladiator) *Taiyo High School (Rival Schools) *Inabayama (Onimusha) (DLC/Limited Edition) *Puppy Pizza Parlor (God Hand) (DLC/Limited Edition) *Goldibus' Base (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) *Skull Haven (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) *Sekigahara (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) Namco *Mishima Estate (Tekken) *Pac-Land (Pac-Man) *Proto Merkabah (Xenosaga) *V.S.S.E. (Time Crisis) *Ostrheinsburg (Soul) *WCPO (Rolling Thunder) *Shogun Kigai's Base (Ninja Assault) *Phantomile (Klonoa) *Shatter Bay (Ridge Racer) *Aeropolis (Tales) *West Mansion (Splatterhouse) *Green Harbor (Urban Reign) *Auguste's Castle (Vampire Night) *108th (Ace Combat) (DLC/Limited Edition) *San Francisco (Lucky & Wild) (DLC/Limited Edition) *Underground (Dig Dug) (DLC/Limited Edition) *Drill Land (Mr. Driller) (DLC/Limited Edition) Gameplay/Modes Arcade Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a regional/console exclusive character). The arcade cycle goes like this: *Character(s) intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 (Bonus mid-boss fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #3) *Fight #5 (Regional/Console exclusive fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #4) *Rival Battle (except for Bosses and Regional/Console exclusive characters) *Sub-Bosses (In Pandora mode) *Boss (Bonus Boss if certain requirement are met on fight #7) *Charcter(s) Ending Versus A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge Various challenges for you to complete. These challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Store In the store, you can buy things for your game. DLC can be used to buy art, characters, costumes, colour palettes and other bonus content (usually for a price though). Costumes & Voices Italics indicate primary voice for Cross Language. Guest characters don't have Swap Costume. Category:Crossover Category:Capcom Category:PS3 Games Category:Action Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Namco Category:Fighting Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PC games